World so cold
by MissDragons
Summary: Harry est las, il n'en peut plus. Du haut de ses, presque, seize ans, une surprise l'attend. Les ennuis viennent encore à lui. Résumé nul mais ne pas prendre en compte, je ne suis pas très douée. Bashing!Dumbledore, Bashing!Ron, Bashing!Molly, Bashing!Ginny, Créature!Harry. M pour être sûre
1. Chap 1 - It start with pain

Harry regardait par sa petite fenêtre de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Les barreaux devant l'empêchaient d'avoir une vue entière de la rue mais cela lui suffisait. A l'Aube de ses seize ans, le jeune sorcier soupira. Son anniversaire avait été, comme chaque année, un total désastre, comme le prouvait son dos qui le lançait. Les coups de ceinture de son oncle avaient été plus fort que d'habitude lui semblait-il. Pourtant, il arrivait encore à se tenir debout devant cette fenêtre, l'habitude de la douleur peut-être.

En ce 31 juillet, le jeune sorcier était lasse. Lasse de vivre, lasse de cette guerre qui grondait partout dans le monde sorcier, lasse de tous ses regards pleins d'espoir posés sur lui, lasse de tout. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus. Il voulait avoir une vie normal, avoir ses parents auprès de lui, être un sorcier lambda, vivre une vie normal, sans que plane un danger mortel sur sa tête chaque année. Il voulait être normal, ne plus être Celui-qui-a-survécu mais être Harry. Juste Harry.

Il voulait vivre loin des manigances de Voldemort en son encontre, loin des mangemorts, loin de la guerre, loin de Dumbledore, loin du Monde Magique d'Angleterre. Cette société que le jeune homme trouvait archaïque et hors de son temps. Il n'avait même pas eut la chance de pleurer Sirius qu'il devait déjà se plonger dans les affres de la guerre.

Alors, Harry, prit dans ses tristes pensées, fixait cette rue qu'il ne voyait qu'à moitié avec lassitude. Il la connaissait par coeur. Ce panneau qui penchait dangereusement vers la rue, cette fissure sur le mur de la façade de la maison en face et ce toit qui était légèrement plus claire que celui de ses voisins. Ce quartier était poussé à l'extrême pour que tout soit normal et égal, malgré les quelques imperfections.

Un soupire quitta les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau. Il se dirigea vers son lit, si un vieux matelas miteux posé au milieu de la pièce pouvait être considéré comme son lit, avant de se coucher à plat ventre dessus. À même le sol, il dessina un gâteau dans la poussière arborant seize bougie sur le dessus. Cette scène rappelle étrangement celle avant sa rencontre imminente avec Hagrid. Quand minuit sonna, il souffla le gâteau de poussière et sourit tristement en voyant celle-ci s'éparpiller.

D'un coup, une lumière aveuglante prit place et aveugla Harry. Il ferma les yeux en mettant ses mains devant lui dans un geste de protection. Il hurla quand son corps se mit à brûler de l'intérieur de manière inattendue.

Les Dursley, alerté par le monstre qui osait faire du bruit à cette heure-ci, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'abomination qui vivait sous leur toit. Quand ils passèrent la porte, la lumière les aveuglèrent quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Quand leurs yeux furent réouvèrent, ils trouvèrent la chambre vide, vide du monstre qu'était à leurs yeux Harry Potter

_**Du coup, voici le premier chapitre cette fanfiction! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre de mise en bouche vous à plut. Je sais qu'il est court mais son rôle est celui de tout prologue: il pose le cadre de l'histoire.**_

_**Je vous revoi très vite pour un prochain chapitre, bien que je ne sache pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveau.**_

_**MissDragons.**_

_**P.S. Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta, si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP ^^**_


	2. Chap 2 - Followed by hate

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau ouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de les refermer devant la luminosité excessive de la pièce. Il respira profondément en sentant son corps engourdi comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, il se redressa d'un seul coup malgré la douleur qui engourdissait son corps.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande. Très grande. C'était une chambre, comme le prouvait le lit king size sur lequel il était. Il remarqua que la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé alors qu'il se réveillait n'était en rien dû à des fenêtres. La chambre, d'un blanc pur partout, dégageait d'elle-même cette lumière.

Finalement, il distingua une silhouette, elle aussi habillée d'un blanc pur. La silhouette était grande, surement plus grande qu'Harry. Elle possédait de long cheveux blond, couleur blé. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

"_\- Tu n'a__s_ _rien à craindre jeune descendant de Léviathan."_

Harry fronça les sourcils à la voix douce et d'un autre âge de la femme. Descendant de Léviathan ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

"_\- Qui êtes-vous, où suis-je ? C'est quoi "descendant de Léviathan?" _

Des milliers d'autres questions flottaient dans sa tête mais Harry décida de poser les trois plus importantes.

"_\- Tout viendra en son temps, jeune descendant" _

Encore une fois, la femme parla d'une voix douce mais elle laissa une sensation étrange à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur cette sensation. Mais son instinct lui criait qu'il était en sécurité ici.

Finalement, il se décida à se relever. En face de son lit se tenait un miroir qui lui montrait un drôle de reflet. Harry se rendit compte avec choc que c'était lui. Fini la carrure frêle qui lui servait avant de corps. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'avant et ses épaules étaient plus larges, sa peau avec perdue sa couleur maladive pour se transformer en un blanc laiteux. Ses yeux émeraudes lui semblaient beaucoup plus brillant qu'avant et il y avait des reflets dorés. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur corbeau mais des mèches blanches parsemaient désormais sa tignasse indomptable. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses rondeures d'enfant. Son visage était plus anguleux, plus aristocratique aussi. Il était lui-même tout en étant différent. Il soupira ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations.

"_\- Jeune Harry"_ la femme reprit la parole, attirant son attention. "_Suis-moi, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu dois apprendre maintenant." _

Sans attendre pour voir si Harry la suivait, la femme se retourna et commença à marcher. Un froncement de sourcil repris place sur son doux visage. Il l'a suivi après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Si la lumière que dégageait sa chambre, il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas par quel moyen, l'avait aveuglé plus tôt, ce n'était rien par rapport aux couloirs. Il ne pouvait même dire si c'étaient des couleurs. Le blanc l'aveuglait et il devait suivre la femme sans savoir ce qu'il l'entourait. Partout où il regardait, le blanc l'empêchait de voir. Comme si c'était une sorte de protection qui l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir. Il soupira en fixant son regard sur le dos de la femme en continuant de la suivre.

"_\- Tu verra__s_ _bientôt jeune descendant, quand tu aura__s_ _appris à regarder avec autre chose que tes yeux"_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Harry en avait marre. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait tournoyaient dans sa tête et le fait qu'aucune réponse ne lui était apportées n'arrangeait rien. Doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une aura d'un entremelât de blanc, bleu, jaune et vert et d'une touche de noir. Sa magie se manifestait comme jamais auparavant.

"_\- En voilà une aura très intéressante jeune homme"_ Harry fut si surpris que sa colère se calma d'un coup. L'homme, sans tenir compte de son état d'esprit continua_. "Du blanc pour la puissance, le jaune pour l'intelligence, le bleu pour ta forte détermination et ta forte personnalité et du vert pour l'équilibre."_ Il choisit, apparemment, de ne pas se fixer sur le noir. "_Une aura comme je n'en n'ai rarement vue"_

Harry se retourna vers la voix pour se retrouver face à un homme grand, plus grand qu'Harry, aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux bleu électrique. Il lui ressemblait, un peu comme si les deux étaient liés par le sang et Harry s'en retrouva déconcerté. L'homme lui fit un sourire doux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Toujours un peu choqué, il suivit l'homme. Au bout de deux minutes ils arrivèrent devant une porte. En l'ouvrant, Harry put enfin trouver un endroit qu'il voyait. L'homme partit s'asseoir et fit signe à Harry d'en faire de même. Harry s'assit.

"_\- Très bien jeune homme, tu dois avoir un million de questions" _

Prenant ses paroles pour un signal, Harry parla d'une voix forte.

"_\- Qui êtes-vous ? Tous les deux" _rajouta Harry en tournant son regard la femme_. "Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé "Jeune descendant de léviathan ?"Que fais-je ici ?"_

L'homme devant lui soupira légèrement.

"_\- Nous sommes à Dorfaen*, je me nomme Adûnakhôr et voici ma femme, Arminas." _il fit un geste vague vers la femme. "_Nous sommes les gardiens de ce territoire_." l'homme, Adûnakhôr, fit une légère pause. "_Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu as reçu ton héritage magique"_

Harry ne remarqua pas qu'une de ses questions avait été mise de côté alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"_\- La lumière…"_

Adûnakhôr hocha lentement la tête. Il garda le silence quelque temps, laissant le temps à toutes les informations d'être enregistrées par son jeune interlocuteur.

"_\- Ta magie t'a amenée à nous, tu fai__s_ _parti de notre peuple. Tu es l'un des nôtres, c'est ça qui t'a fait apparaître ici."_

Harry était assez choqué.

"_\- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que je suis ?"_

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet non… pas de réponse sur la nature d'Harry.**

**Du coup, voici le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Je sais, je vous laisse sur une question, mais j'aime laisser un peu de suspens! Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédant ^^**

**Merci à ma bêta, loupSpell! **

**J'espère que cela vous a plut!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

**Réponse aux reviews précédentes:**

**lesaccrosdelamerceri: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!**

**P.S: *Dorfaen, prononciation: Dor-fa-n.**

**P.S.2: Je ne sais pas si je saurais poster toutes les semaines un chapitre, ici je suis rentrée en pleine session de révision pour les examens (Héhé, quelle idée aussi de commencer une histoire pendant juin toi aussi *Vois intérieure se foutant clairement de moi*)**


	3. Chap 3- Fueled by the endless questions

"_\- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que je suis ?"_

Adûnakhôr regarda le jeune homme complètement perdu face à lui. Il finit par sourire avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

"_\- Ma chère, je pense que le livre sera utile"_

Au hochement de tête de sa femme, il se retourna vers Harry avant de parler d'une voix calme.

"_\- Nous allons te donner un livre, il répondra à tes questions"_

A peine ses mots franchit ses lèvres qu'un livre apparu devant les yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci le prit doucement avant de lire le titre avec un froncement de sourcil. "Les anges moldus et les anges sorcier, quelles différences ?" Harry ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi cela pourrait lui servir mais il décida de se plonger dedans. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page en se rendant vaguement compte que les deux autres quittaient la pièce.

" _Ce que les Moldus appellent communément "ange" sont en ce que les sorciers appellent "Angelus". Ils sont en réalité des créatures magiques d'une grande rareté et d'une grande puissance. De tout temps, peu sont apparus aux sorciers. Ils sont craints comme ils sont respectés. Ils sont respectés de par leur puissance mais craint aussi pour celle-ci. Un Angelus en colère peut dévaster tout sur son passage. Si quelqu'un à la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à sa famille ou pire, à son compagnon, rien ne peut l'arrêter. _

_Les Angelus sont des créatures mystérieuses, on ne sait pas vraiment grand chose sur eux. On sait qu'il préfère ne pas se mêler des affaires des sorciers et des autres créatures magiques. Le dernier Angelus connu mourut il y a plus de 400 ans. _

_A contrario de ce que pourrait croire les moldus, les Angelus ne sont pas des créatures immortelles. Ils peuvent mourir mais ont une espérance de vie beaucoup plus longue que les sorciers. L'Angelus ayant vécu le plus longtemps à notre connaissance vécu un millénaire. Le ou les compagnons de l'Angelus bénéficient de cette longévité s'ils ne sont que sorciers. _

_L'Angelus est considéré comme un être béni par la magie. _

_Physiquement, ils peuvent ressembler à la description qu'en font les Moldus. La plupart du temps, ils se cachent sous une apparence des plus humaine. Ils peuvent cependant révéler leur vrai puissance. Ils revêtent alors des ailes et des yeux de chats. Plus la puissance des Angelus est grande, plus celui-ci à des paires d'ailes. Cela va d'une seule paire, comme c'est le cas le plus souvent, jusqu'à quatre paires d'ailes. Un seul être fut connu pour en avoir autant: Merlin lui-même, presque considéré comme le fils de la Magie. _

_L'Angelus ne découvre ses ailes pour la première fois, seulement quand il rencontre son ou sa compagne pour la première fois après avoir reçu son héritage. _

_Le compagnon est tout pour l'Angelus, l'ami, le frère, l'amant et le pilier. Si quelqu'un vient à s'en prendre à lui, rien ne pourra protéger la personne ayant fait du mal à un compagnon.. _

_Les Angelus descendent de créature dont le nom nous est toujours inconnu. Ils descendraient des originaux, dix créatures magiques bénies par la magie elle-même. Abaddon, Azazyel, Samyaza, Yekun, Léviathan, Gadrel, Kesabel, Penemue et Kasyade tel étaient leurs noms."_

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux en revenant à la réalité. Il était un Angelus ?! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Sa famille était des descendants d'un Angelus ? Depuis quand ? La famille Potter, si Harry avait compris ce livre et les paroles de la femme, descendrait de Léviathan ?

Il soupira, défaitiste. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde. Malheureusement. Au moment, où il allait se lever, Adûnakhôr et sa femme rentrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce.

"_\- As-tu les réponses à toutes tes questions jeune Harry ?"_

"_\- Non, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là" _

Adûnakhôr soupira. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui.

"_\- La magie t'a guidée ici. Nous avons le devoir d'accueillir tes semblables et les mettre au courant."_

Harry fronça les sourcils

"_\- Mais! D'après ce livre, le dernier Angelus est mort il y'a plus de 400 ans !"_s'exclama-t-il

"_\- J'espérais que tu ne remarques pas cette incohérence. Ici, le temps est arrêté. Pour tous ceux présent sur place. Bien sûr, seul les Angelus et nous-même connaissent cet endroit. Si quelqu'un connaissait cet endroit, Dorfaen courrait un grand danger. Beaucoup veulent vivre éternellement. De toute façon, la magie ne le permettrait pas. Seuls Arminas et moi pouvons vivre ici. Tel est notre mission" _

Harry regarda les deux adultes. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour mériter pareille punition ? Malgré, son jeune âge, Harry n'avait plus peur de la mort. Il l'avait vu beaucoup trop de fois. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et beaucoup d'autres. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'une vie éternelle. Ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de trop près de la vie dans la peur de la voir se finir. Ne pouvoir aimer, de peur de le perdre, cela devait être horrible.

"_\- Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas devoir partir. Nous allons te renvoyer où tu veux. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu es, tu devras découvrir ce qu'il te reste à découvrir, seul."_

Harry hocha la tête distraitement encore un peu sous le choc de toutes les informations. Il demanda d'une voix calme si il pouvait l'envoyer dans le Londres Moldu, dans un quartier assez célèbre. Là, il pourrait trouver un hôtel en attendant de rencontrer les gobelins. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley, il n'en avait pas la force et doutait fortement que ceux-ci l'accepte encore.

Dans un flash lumineux, semblable à celui qu'il avait vu avant d'arriver à Dorfaen, il apparu dans le Londres Moldu, près d'un hôtel assez miteux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le peu d'argent moldu qu'il avait sur lui ne lui aurait pas permis de trouver mieux. Il soupira et passa la porte. Mystérieusement, même si il était minuit, il trouva une réceptionniste et pu prendre une chambre pour la nuit.

Il trouva une chambre petite mais assez propre. Le lit était suffisant pour une seule personne, il n'y avait de toute façon pas assez de place pour deux personnes. Il y avait des toilettes et une douche. Il prit rapidement sa douche et s'endormit à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller, éreinter.

**Salut tout le monde! **

**J'espère que chapitre vous a plut! **

**Encore merci à LoupSpell pour sa correction! **

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**lesaccrosdelamerceri: Héhé, qui sait? Merci :)**

**LoupSpell: Oui, je sais, j'essayais d'instaurer un peu de suspens! J'espère que ça à marcher. Enfin, maintenant, tu sais ce qu'Harry est ^^**

**Xiu: Merci! Du coup, j'espère que cette suite t'a plut! **

**A bientôt, **

**MissDragons**


	4. Chap 4-No one can aswer

Harry grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda l'heure. 7h30. Trop tôt à son goût mais rien par rapport à l'heure à laquelle il devait se lever chez les Dursley. Il soupira en roulant sur le ventre, les yeux toujours ouvert. Il devait prendre son petit-déjeuner et ensuite aller à Gringotts. Ils devaient enlever de l'argent pour pouvoir rester d'un hotel et acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Dumbledore ou pas, il ne retournerait chez les Dursley de sitôt.

Il soupira puis s'habilla prit sa malle- et comment est-ce que celle-ci avait pu apparaître ici?!- avant de sortir de la chambre à la recherche d'un endroit ou manger. Il ne voulait pas rester plus qu'il ne fallait dans le monde sorcier. Il aurait plus de chance d'être repéré et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Dumbledore le renvoi chez les Dursley.

Il faisait confiance au vieil homme, du moins, le plus qu'il le pouvait. Depuis longtemps, son instinct lui disait de se méfier de l'homme. Il avait toujours fait taire cette voix. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire totalement confiance au grand Albus Dumbledore, le leader du bien ? Il pensait simplement que sa vie chez les Dursley lui avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde. Même les adultes.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner prit, il finit par se décider à aller vers le Chemins de Traverse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, sa capuche sur sa tête, pour atteindre le Chaudron Baveur et de pouvoir se diriger vers Gringotts. Il évita le plus possible les groupes de passants. Même si il était caché sous une cape, c'était assez visible. Il soupira une fois arriver devant les portes de gringotts. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis sa première visite, lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il n'avait plus jamais repasser à Gringotts depuis.

Il regarda les gobelins avant de se diriger vers l'un d'entre eux. Il soupira et parla d'une voix calme.

"_-Bonjour, j'aimerais voir un conseiller bancaire"_

Le regard du gobelin se retourna rapidement vers lui et l'examina. Il finit par descendre de son pupitre et s'adressa à Harry.

"_-Suivez-moi jeune Potter"_

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la paire pour arriver dans un salon assez luxueux. Un bureau était mis juste en face de la porte, bureau en bois noir avec deux fauteuils devant, dos à lui, et un fauteuil en cuir noir avec un gobelin assis dedans, gobelin qui semblait plonger dans des papiers. Derrière lui se tenait un portrait d'un gobelin qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. A côté de ce même portrait se tenait une immense vitre qui recouvrait le reste de ce mur. Sur le mur à droite de la porte se tenait des gravures runiques dorées qu'Harry ne connaissait pas non plus. A droite, se tenait un espèce de petit salon. Un divan en cuir ainsi qu'un fauteuil en cuir l'un en face de l'autre. Sur le mur tout à droite il y avait une cheminée, éteinte actuellement.

"_-Excusez moi, Directeur. Voici Harry Potter. Suivant vos ordre, je l'ai amené dès qu'il s'est présent__é__."_

"_-Tu as bien fait Bogrod"_

Le gobelin s'inclina largement devant le directeur avant de sortir de la pièce. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"_-Bonjour...pourquoi suis-je ici alors que j'ai demandé à voir un gestionnaire de compte?"_

"_-Je devais vous parler Monsieur Potter. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenter à la lecture du testament du Lord Sirius Black et nos missives n'ont jamais reçues de réponses."_

"_-Sirius? Testament? Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler."_

Le directeur, dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, fronça les sourcils avant de farfouiller dans le tas de papier devant lui en marmonnant. Il ressortit du tas de feuille quelques secondes plus tard avec une feuille.

"_-Ce n'est donc pas vous, je suposse, qui avait signé ceci." _

Harry prit la feuille et commença sa lecture. En bref, la lettre disait qu'il renonçait à tous ses droits en tant qu'héritier Black. Harry fronça les sourcils. Lui, Héritier Black?

"_-Non monsieur." _

La gobelin soupira.

"_-Heureusement alors que ce genre de papier ne suffit pas. Albus Dumbledore est venu le jour de l'ouverture du testament en nous donnant cette lettre. Vous deviez être là, même si vous renonciez à l'Héritage." _

"_-Est...est-ce que je pourrais entendre __ce_ _testament. Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulai renoncer à ce qui venait de Sirius."_

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant de faire apparaître un parchemin avant de commencer sa lecture.

"_\- Ceci est mon testament qui annule toutes dispositions antérieures._

_Je soussigné Sirius Orion Black, Lord régnant de la Famille Black, né 3 novembre 1959, domicilié au 12 Square Grimmaurd,_

_lègue à Remus John Lupin, né le 10 mars 1960, mon frère d'esprit: 10 000 gallions réservé à son usage personnel._

_Je lègue à Nymphadora Tonks, né le 15 avril 1973, ma cousine: 10 000 gallions. _

_A Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, mon filleul, je lègue le reste de la fortune Black ainsi que mon titre de Lord Black."_

Harry resta figé quelques secondes.

"_-Je...je suis le nouveau Lord Black" _

"_-Hé bien, d'après le testament de feu Lord Black, oui. Par cette initiative il vous a émanciper. Vous pourrez ainsi réclamer vos titres." _

Le gobelin rangea le parchemin, tira un tirroire et en tira un nouveau parchemin vierge ainsi qu'un couteau.

"_-Nous devons vérifier, __grâce_ _à votre sang. Vous devez juste verser une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin." _

Harry, un peu distrait, hocha la tête, prit le parchemin et le couteau, s'entailla le doigt et versa une goutte de sang dessus. Une lumière éclatante illumina quelques secondes la pièce avant que n'apparaisse quelques notes sur le parchemin.

"_Nom: Harry James Potter._

_Parents: James Henry Potter et Lily Elizabeth Potter. _

_Sang: Sang-mêlé, créature. _

_Héritage: Lord Potter (par droit de naissance), Lord Peverell (par droit de naissance), Lord Gryffondor (par droit de naissance), Lord Black (par Héritage) et Lord Serpentard (par droit de conquête)."_

Harry cligna des yeux, peu sûr de quoi faire de ces informations.

"_-Mon père était aussi Lord Peverell? Et Lord Gryffondor? On ne me l'a jamais dit"_

"_-Non. Pour qu'un Lord soit reconnu, il faut que la bague de Lord accepte le sorcier. Votre père n'avait pas été accepter par ces deux bagues. Avant que les bagues ne soit présentée à l'héritier, elles sont purgées, pour éviter tout accident ou actes malveillants. Acceptez-vous l'héritage."_

Harry soupira. Au départ, il n'était venu que pour trouver une solution pour ne pas devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Maintenant il se retrouvait Lord de cinq famille. Il réfléchit rapidement. Son héritage pourrait l'aider. Si il acceptait, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus l'obligé à faire quelque chose.

"_\- Oui"_

Une lumière rouge fit son apparition et aveugla le jeune homme. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et finit par les ré-ouvrir pour voir cinq boitier sur le bureau devant lui.

"_-Vous pouvez essayer les bagues."_

Harry approcha sa main. La première bague, celle des Potter, était d'un argent pur, surmonté d'un écusson rouge sur lequel était gravé un griffon. La deuxième, celle des Peverell était d'un noir d'encre, surmonté d'un écusson noir sur lequel était gravé un triangle argenté. Celle de Gryffondor possédait un anneau en or, surmonté d'une gravure représentant un griffon et une épée. Celle des Black était aussi argenté avec une fleur représentant un lys blanc. Celle des Serpentard était en platine, avec un écusson vert et un serpent.

Harry approcha doucement sa main vers celle des Potter. Sous les consignes du gobelin, il mit la bague à son pouce. Celle-ci brilla légèrement avant de s'adapter à la taille de son doigt. Toute les autres bagues suivirent le même schéma, sauf pour celle des Serpentard, qui elle, mit beaucoup plus de temps pour s'adapter à son doigt.

Harry fixa ses mains sans vraiment les voirs. Il était Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard? C'était quoi ce délire. Il revient à la réalitée quand le gobelin lui demande, encore, de verser une goutte de sang. Cela lui permettrait de savoir son patrimoine et un audit sur ses possessions.

"_Possessions de Lord Harry James Potter -Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard: _

_-Manoir familial Serpentard, Angleterre. _

_-Manoir familial Potter, Angleterre. _

_-Manoir familial Peverell, Angleterre…"_

Harry écouta le gobelin distraitement. Il avait un manoir familial pour chaque titre, en plus d'une vingtaine de propriété dans le monde entier. Il possédait aussi une fortune plus qu'immense. D'après le gobelin, il devient la première fortune sorcière du pays. Le gobelin lui avoua ensuite quelque chose d'étonnant.

"_-Une pension est aussi versée quotidiennement"_

"_-Une pension? A qui?"_

"_-Hé bien, 10 000 mille gallions à Albus Dumbledore, mille gallions sont aussi versé chaque mois à Ronald Bilius Weasley, à Ginevra Molly Weasley et à Molly Weasley. De plus, cinq mille gallions sont aussi versé chaque mois à la Famille Dursley, pour s'occuper de vous. Toutes les transactions ont été ordonnées par Albus Dumbledore"_

Harry rougit de colère. Comment ça, une pension? Au Dursley? Pour s'être occupé de lui? La bonne blague. Doucement mais surement, un vent de froid tomba sur la pièce. Sa magie devenait hors de contrôle. Harry entendit vaguement plusieurs objets cassés, ainsi que la fenêtre du bureau alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il respira profondément et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son calme. Il aurait dut écouter son instinct quand celui-ci lui avait dit de se méfier de Dumbledore.

"_\- Je veux que ces transactions soient arrêtées sur le champs"_

Une idée saugrenue lui passa par la tête.

"_\- Connaissez-vous un moyen de connaître les capacités spécial des sorciers?" _

Le gobelin, un peu secoué par la démonstration de magie, hocha la tête avant de sortir un parchemin et de marquer quelque chose sur celui-ci. Il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

"_-Oui, mais ce moyen est un peu douloureux et très chèr, peu de sorcier ont les moyens de faire ce test."_

Harry hocha la tête avant de répondre que cela importait peu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait dans une pièce sombre face à un socle. Le socle arrivait à sa taille. Un potion d'un mauve profond était présente sur le socle, ainsi qu'une dague incrustée de diamant, de rubis et d'émeraude.

D'après le gobelin, il devait boire la potion d'un coup, avant de répéter trois fois "Per legem Magia, ut appellant. Per legem Magia, Volo scire dona data est mihi homo". Si la demande était acceptée, il le saurait quand un éclat blanc ferait son apparition et en sentant une vague de douleur, il devra se couper la paume de mains avant de poser cette même main sur le socle et d'y verser sa magie.

Quand on lui donna le signal de départ, il but la potion et parla. Une douleur fit son apparition en même temps qu'une lumière blanche. La douleur failli le mettre à genoux. C'était comme une vague qui passait sur tout son corp. Il fit ensuite les étapes suivantes.

Un parchemin apparut:

"_Harry James Potter. Compétences: _

_-Légilimancie naturelle, activée. _

_-Occlumancie naturelle, désactivée. _

_-Pouvoir élémentaire (Air et feu), désactivée. _

_-Transformation animagus, double forme, désactivée."_

Harry tourna un regard fatigué vers les gobelins.

"_\- Activée? Désactivée?"_

"_\- Cela veut simplement dire que certaines de vos capacités sont encore dormantes. Vous devrez vous entraîner un peu, même si cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour vous d'apprendre"_

Harry hocha la tête. Il finit par sortir de Gringotts, complètement épuisé et remplit de question ainsi qu'un sentiment de trahison en réalisant que Ron devait l'avoir approchée sur ordre de Dumbledore.

_**N.A.: Bonjouuuuur tout le monde! **_

_**Du coup, je m'excuse pour mon énoooooorme retard pour ce chapitre. Les autres devraient se suivre avec moins de temps, car j'ai finis mes examen. Hourra! **_

_**Enfin, du coup, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus longs, presque deux-milles mots. **_

_**MissDragons.**_

_**P.S. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! **_

_**P.S.S. Merci encore à ma Bêta! **_


	5. Chap 5- A stain covers your heart

La rentrée. Déjà. Harry ressentait toujours en soupçon de haine envers Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny et Molly. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir face à eux. Il vallait mieux qu'il reste à bonne distance d'eux. Même si ça allait être compliqué. Trois d'entre eux allait être aussi présent à Poudlard. Il soupira en regardant la locomotive devant lui.

Harry s'installa dans un compartiment libre. Il avait pas mal réfléchi pendant les vacances. Il devait s'entraîner et avait déjà commencer. Il s'était procuré des livres sur la légilimancie ainsi que l'occlumancie dans la bibliothèque des Black et il s'était entraîner. La légilimancie avait été compliquée sans personne pour la tester mais il avait acquis le plus de connaissances théoriques possible sur ce sujet. L'occlumancie avait été beaucoup plus simple à apprendre sans Rogue derrière lui pour le faire souffrire le plus possible. Il avait vaguement lu que si le maître qui l'enseignait s'y prenait mal, il pouvait endommager définitivement l'esprit de son élève. Il se demandait si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait exprès de le mettre avec Rogue.

Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers mental. Dumbledore n'avait quand même pas été jusque là, n'est-ce pas?

Son entraînement sur ses pouvoirs élémentales avait été...plus destructeurs que prévu. Heureusement, il avait découvert dans le Manoir Potter, qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour habitation quand il eut appris que la maison de Godric's Hollow n'avait pas été la demeure principal de la famille Potter, une salle spécial d'entraînement. Il avait réussi à détruire presque trois des quatres murs qui entouraient la salle quand il avait voulu s'entraîner avec le feu. Heureusement, les elfes de maison avaient réagi très vite et avait réparé les dégâts et mis quelques protections sur la salle pour que ce genre d'accident n'arrive plus.

Il revint rapidement à la réalité quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit lentement. Il remarqua rapidement que le train s'était mis en marche sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il se retourna rapidement vers la porte pour remarquer une tête rousse rentrée dans le compartiment sans même demandé. Il poussa un soupir intérieur en voyant Ron. Eh bien, pour l'éviter, c'était raté.

_"__\- Salut mon pote! Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche !" Harry le vit s'asseoir comme-si de rien n'était. "- Tu te caches de quelque chose?"_

Harry ne répondit que par un vague "_Hum_" avant de sortir un livre de sa malle et de commencer à le lire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione fit son apparition et Harry se comporta avec elle comme avec Ron. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait eut aucun versement mais, maintenant, Harry se méfiait.

Le reste du chemin pour Poudlard fut silencieux pour Harry. Il écouta vaguement la conversation des deux en lisant le livre. Il avait prit quelques livres sur la magie, surtout des livres parlant de Magia, et des livres du monde moldus. De ce que disait le livre, sur Magia, c'était la déesse même de la magie. C'était elle qui donnait la magie à chaque sorcier dans le monde. Pourtant, peu de sorcier le savait. Elle était un peu comme leur mère à tous. Elle les aimait et les bénissait avec la magie. Seul et unique cadeau de Magia à ses enfants non pas de sang, mais de coeur. Beaucoup de rituels existaient pour la vénérer mais peu de sorcier les pratiquaient encore. Magia était lentement oubliée, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mythe.

Harry, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être pour lui, croyait en elle. Après tout, pour lui, rien n'était impossible avec la magie. Et puis, ce dire que quelqu'un, dans ce monde, l'aimait réellement pour ce qu'il était, était une idée plaisante.

Harry soupira en sentant le train s'arrêter. Ils étaient apparemment arrivés en gare. Il prit rapidement ses affaires, son uniforme déjà enfilé et se dirigea vers les calèches préparées pour les élèves des autres années ?

Une fois dedans, il sourit légèrement en remarquant qu'il avait été assez rapide pour éviter Ron et Hermione. Il tomba donc avec trois Serdaigles et Harry continua son livre le temps du trajet en calèche. Une fois dans la Grande-Salle, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione. La répartition commença accompagnée des grognements de Ron qui se demandait bien 'Pourquoi il devait attendre que les premières années soient réparties avant de pouvoir manger?'.

Quand le repas commença, Ron se jeta dessus avec bonheur et pour la première fois depuis la première année, Harry grimaça en voyant les manières de Ron. Il détourna le regard rapidement, il avait faim et ne voulait pas que son appétit ne soit stopper.

Une fois le repas terminé, ainsi que le discours du citronné, Harry sortit parmi les premiers de la Grande-Salle, dans l'optique de rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Malheureusement, il tomba sur Malfoy et ses acolytes.

_"__\- Alors Petit Pot'Potty, tes Moldus t'ont permis de sortir de chez toi?" _

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Malfoy. De Malfoy lui-même se dégageait une espèce d'odeur de forêt, de terre mouillé et de...menthe? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazard? Pensa Harry.

Du point de vue de Draco, la scène se passa bizarrement: Potter ne l'écoutait pas et faisait une tête...étrange. D'un coup, les yeux du bruns s'écarquillèrent et il prit la fuite. Draco regarda Crabe et Goyle, peu sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

De son côté, Harry fonça dans les toilettes les plus proche heureusement vide. Il eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à l'abris dans une cabine avant que ses ailes ne sortent. Il possédait deux paires d'ailes, soit quatre ailes. Elles étaient d'un blanc pures bien que des taches noires étaient présentes. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sortaient-elles ainsi? Ne devait-il pas rencontrer son….

_"__\- Eh merde!"_

Malfoy était son compagnon. Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il rêvait? N'est-ce pas?

**Voici la fin de ce chapitre avec un rebondissement qui n'étonnera personne XD J'espère que vous avez appréciez. **

**Je ne promet plus vraiment de délai pour poster le chapitre suivant. Je me connais et j'ai parfois plusieurs jours sans pouvoir rien écrire. J'ai réécris ce chapitre trois fois, du coup, je suis sûre de ne décevoir personne si il n'y a pas un chapitre toutes les semaines ^^**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

**P.S. Encore merci à ma bêta :D Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.**


	6. Chap 6- And tears you appart

**Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que vous avez eut à attendre pas mal pour ce chapitre, ce dont je m'excuse, mais c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas promis de date. Du coup, j'ai fini les brouillons de toute la fanfiction. Il y aura normalement 25 chapitre (Si je dois pas en couper un en deux car trop long ^^). Ce vingt-cinquième chapitre sera peut-être suivi d'un épilogue ^^**

**Enfin, assez de blabla, place au chapitre 6! **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les review :)**

"_\- Eh merde!"_

Malfoy était son compagnon. Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il rêvait ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira en essayant de se calmer et de faire rentrer les ailes. Ce qu'il réussit à faire après de longues minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à propos de ça ? Il gémit. Il allait agir comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête très douloureux. Il soupira en se levant, il devait aller au petit déjeuner pour ensuite aller en cours. Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione.

Les deux se posaient beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi Harry agissait-il si froidement envers eux ? Ron, lui, se disait que cela allait vite lui passer. Hermione, elle, était plus inquiète.

Du coté d'Harry, celui-ci eut un soupire mental. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir un peu de temps seul, loin de Ron et d'Hermione. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit et mangea le plus vite possible avant d'attendre son emploie du temps:

"Lundi:

7h30-8h30: Petit déjeuner.

8h30-10h: Potions.

10h-12h:Histoire de la Magie.

12h-14h: Pause déjeuner.

14h-16h: Temps Libre

16h-18h:Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

18h-20h: Repas.

Mardi:

7h30-8h30: Petit-déjeuner.

8h30-10h30: Sortilège

10h30-12h: Métamorphose.

12h-14h: Déjeuner.

14h-16h: Botanique

16h-18h: Potions.

18h-20h: Repas.

Mercredi:

7h30-8h30: petit-déjeuner.

8h30-10h30: Botanique.

10h30-12h: SCM (Option 1)

12h-14h: Déjeuner

14h-15h: SCM (Option 1)

15h-18h: Sortilège

18h-20h: Repas

Jeudi:

7h30-8h30: Petit déjeuner.

8h30-10h: Métamorphose

10h-12h: Runes (Options 2)

12h-14h: Pause déjeuner.

14h-15h: HDM

15h-16h: Sortilège

16h-18h: Potions

18h-20h: Repas.

Vendredi:

7h30-8h30: petit-déjeuner.

8h30-10h30: Métamorphose

10h30-12h: DCFM

12h-14h: Déjeuner

14h-16h30 : Arithmancie(Option 3)

16h30-18h: DCFM

18h-20h: Repas"

Harry soupira. A cause des trois options qu'il avait prit, le seul moment où il pourrait s'entraîner, sans compter le week-end, était pendant son temps libre du Lundi. Il avait décidé de prendre trois options sur les cinq disponible. Il savait qu'il était imposé de prendre une seule option, mais l'arithmancie ainsi que les runes l'intéressaient, en plus de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Divination le dégoûtait après son expérience avec Trelawney. L'étude des Moldus ne lui était pas indispensable vu où il avait grandit.

En soupirant, il se leva et alla récupérer ses affaires pour ses cours de la matinée. Il grimaça, il allait devoir supporter le professeur Snape dès le matin.

Il arriva cinq minutes avant la sonnerie devant la porte des cachots. Les Serpentards étaient déjà présents et Harry se mit le plus loin possible de Draco.

Snape arriva pile à la sonnerie et Harry se plaça le plus au fond de la salle possible. Snape parla de sa voix froide habituel.

"- He bien, je suis...surpris de voir certains d'entre vous ici." Il regarda Harry sous le ricanement discret des serpents. "- Après tout, pour certains, il relève du miracle qu'ils aient put avoir un Effort Exceptionnel pour continuer ce cours."

Harry serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Snape se détourna avec mécontentement. Il aurait bien voulu que le _Golden Boy_ réagisse pour qu'il puisse le punir.

Le cours se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, entre les pics de Snape contre Harry et la non réactivité de ce dernier. Harry souffla de soulagement en sortant de la salle de classe. Snape lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs mais il avait réussi à faire semblant de rien.

La matinée se passa lentement, Harry suivant les cours plus ou moins distraitement. Il savait qu'il devait s'entraîner un peu plus, surtout sur ses animagi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait se transformer que c'était simple. Il n'était arrivé qu'à apercevoir les différentes formes qu'il pouvait prendre. Un loup d'un noir de jaie et un rapace ressemblant beaucoup à un aigle argenté. En plus, il y avait un sort qu'il avait lut qu'il voulait apprendre.

Il ressortit de ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de lui. Ron. Harry retint une grimace.

"- Sale chauve souris des cachots…"

Harry décrocha, franchement il avait autre chose à penser que de s'occuper des problèmes de Ron. Surtout qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il soupira, faisant semblant d'écouter en hochant la tête à intervalle régulier. Ce qui semblait convenir à Ron ou alors celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry se retrouva seul, Ron et Hermione ayant prit Divination. Harry passa rapidement dans son dortoir, récupéra le livre parlant du sort qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Le livre, il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Black, chose qu'il l'avait étonné vu qu'il pensait que le 12, square Grimmaurd était la seule demeure Black. A tort. Le livre contenait plusieurs sorts anciens.

Arrivé devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande, il passa trois fois devant le mur avant d'y entrer. Il avait devant lui un salon assez agréable. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et ouvrit le livre à la page qui l'intéressait.

"_Le sort de lecture d'aura est un sort très rare et peu connu qui demande une grande puissance magique. Sinon le sort peut ne pas marcher. Il faut que le sorcier le recevant ou se le lançant ait des dispositions. On ne peut pas savoir si ces dispositions sont présentes avant de lancer le sort. Le sort est définitif, on ne connaît aucun moyen de le stopper. Il suffit de pointer sa baguette vers son coeur et de réciter la formule suivante: Sphaeram. _

_Si la personne visée ne ressent rien, cela veut dire que le sort a échoué. Cela peut venir d'une mauvaise incantation mais aussi que la personne visée n'ait aucune disposition. A contrario, si la cible ressent une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps, le sort a fonctionné. _

_Il existe dix couleurs d'aura différentes: l'argenté, preuve de la puissance magique de la personne. Rouge sombre, preuve de jalousie, qu'elle soit tournée vers vous ou en général, la colère et la haine. Le rouge clair et brillant, preuve de vitalité et de chaleureusité. Orange, preuve d'égocentrisme. Bleu, preuve d'intelligence et de curiosité. Vert, preuve d'équilibre. Violet, preuve d'ambition. Blanc, preuve de pureté, d'équilibre parfait. Noir, preuve du mal et de haine viscérale."_

Harry sourit avant de penser à un miroir qui apparut rapidement. Il se mit devant avant de pointer sa baguette sur son coeur avant de réciter le sort. Une chaleur agréable lui parcouru le corps et il savait donc que le sort avait marché. Il releva la tête, droit vers le miroir. Des couleurs apparurent. D'abord confuses (participe passé ici), elles se stabilisèrent rapidement. Du vert, du blanc, de l'argenté et du violet se mélangeaient dans un balai flamboyant. De son point de vue, le résultat était assez joli.

Harry se secoua (ou alors tu mets "secoua la tête") pour revenir dans la réalité. Il regarda ensuite l'heure. Il était temps de retourner en cours. Il soupira et se prépara avant de reprendre sa journée.

* * *

Arrivé au repas du soir, Harry vit avec suspicion le Professeur Mcgonagall arriver vers lui.

"- Monsieur Potter ?"

"- Oui professeur ?"

"- Le directeur vous convoque après le repas, il aimerait vous parler"

Harry hocha la tête pour seul réponse et il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur après son repas. Il prononça le mot de passe que le professeur Mcgonagall lui avait donné avant de monter.

Le directeur l'attendait visiblement. Il dégageait une aura principalement argenté avec des taches de noir partout ainsi que du rouge. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il était assis de l'autre côté de son bureau et le sourire de papy gâteau ainsi que la lueur dans ses yeux étaient toujours présent. Harry fit un faux sourire avant de s'asseoir avec la permission du Directeur.

"- Monsieur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?"

"- Oui Harry, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez les Dursley pendant le mois d'Août ?"

Harry regarda un peu plus froidement Dumbledore, chose que le Directeur remarqua avec surprise.

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde professeur Dumbledore."

Dumbledore perdit sa voix quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Voyant la colère du jeune Harry, il décida de ne rien ajouter.

"- Oui, bien sûr"

"- Rien d'autre professeur"

"- Non Harry, tu peux y aller. Bonne nuit"

"- Bonne nuit professeur"

Harry n'attendit pas avant de quitter le bureau et de retourner dans son dortoir. Il verrait bien demain si il se passe quelque chose

* * *

**Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre en fait. Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plut! **

**Laissez des reviews, **

**MissDragons.**


End file.
